Sommer (Schattenwolf)
, Norden }} Sommer ist der Schattenwolf von Bran Stark. Sommers Geschwister sind Grauwind, Lady, Nymeria, Struppel und Geist. Eigenschaften & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Sommer (Schattenwolf) Sein Fell ist eine Mischung aus Silber und Rauchgrau. Seine Augen sind gelb wie Gold. Mit seinen Augen scheint er alles wahrzunehmen, was es zu sehen gibt. Von der Statur her ist Sommer kleiner als Grauwind, aber wachsamer. Bran findet, dass Sommer der Klügste aus dem Wurf sei. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Sommer und seine fünf Geschwister werden von Robb Stark und Jon Schnee auf dem Rückweg durch den Wolfswald nach Winterfell neben ihrer toten Mutter gefunden. Lord Eddard Starks Wachen sind der Meinung, dass das Erscheinen von Schattenwölfen südlich der Mauer ein schlechtes Omen sei und wollen die Welpen töten, doch Jon macht Eddard darauf aufmerksam, dass die Anzahl der männlichen und weiblichen Welpen genau der der Stark-Kinder entspricht, worin er ein Zeichen sieht. Lord Eddard gewährt Robb und Bran, die Welpen zu behalten unter der Bedingung, dass sie sie eigenständig und ohne fremde Hilfe großziehen und abrichten. Bran hat anfangs Schwierigkeiten, einen Namen für seinen Welpen zu finden. Er geht hunderte von Namen durch, kann sich aber vorerst für keinen entscheiden. Nach Brans Sturz verbringt der Schattenwolf jede Sekunde an seinem Fenster und heult laut. Selbst wenn man ihn wegjagt, kehrt er zurück und heult weiter. Als ein Angreifer in Brans Raum eindringt, um Bran zu ermorden, schleicht sich Sommer, während Catelyn mit dem Mann kämpft, an ihn heran und greift ihn an. Er reißt ihm seine Kehle heraus und rettet somit Bran und Catelyn. Als Bran endlich aus seinem Koma erwacht, ist Sommer der Erste, der dies bemerkt. Weil er sofort aufs Bett springt und eine wohlige Wärme auf den Jungen ausstrahlt, gibt Bran ihm spontan den Namen Sommer. Als Tyrion Lennister von seinem Besuch auf der Mauer nach Winterfell zurückkehrt, erscheint Rickon Stark mit Struppel, Grauwind und Sommer im Schlepptau. Als die Wölfe Tyrions Geruch aufnehmen, drängen sie ihn in die Ecke und bedrohen ihn. Nur weil die Starks ihre Schattenwölfe zurückrufen, kann er entkommen. Bei Brans erstem Ritt nach seinem Sturz auf seinem neuen Sattel und Pferd verschwinden Robb, Grauwind und Sommer, um einen Hirsch zu jagen und lassen ihn allein. Eine kleine Gruppe des Freien Volkes findet Bran und versucht, ihn auszurauben. Als Robb, Grauwind und Sommer zurückkehren, greifen die Räuber sofort an. Grauwind tötet Wallen und überrennt einen anderen Wildling. Sommer tötet Hali, die kleinere der beiden Frauen, indem er ihr den Bauch aufreißt. Alle Räuber werden getötet außer Osha, die sich ergibt und gefangen genommen wird. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Er begleitet Bran in den Götterhain, wo dieser für seine Familie beten will. Als Osha erscheint, fletscht Sommer zunächst die Zähne, lässt sich aber von Bran zurückpfeifen. Er begleitet Bran, Osha und Luwin in die Gruft von Winterfell, um nachzusehen, ob Brans Traum von seinem Vater real war oder nicht, weigert sich dann aber zunächst, die Treppe zu verlassen. Als Luwin dann plötzlich von Struppel angesprungen wird, der sich zusammen mit Rickon im Grab Eddards versteckt hatte, ruft Bran nach Sommer und der kann Struppel durch einen Kampf dazu bringen, von Luwin abzulassen. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Struppel und Sommer werden in den Götterhain von Winterfell gesperrt, weil Struppel den Kleinen Walder angegriffen hat. Dort heulen sie tagein, tagaus. In dieser Zeit beginnen auch Brans Wolfsträume, intensiver zu werden und die Warg-Verbindung wird aufgebaut. Bran besucht Sommer fast täglich im Götterhain. Am Abend des Erntefestes im Jahre auf Winterfell besuchen Jojen Reet und Meera Reet die beiden Schattenwölfe im Götterhain. Dabei zeigt insbesondere Jojen keine Furcht vor ihnen. Er sagt, Sommer sei viel stärker, als er selbst denke. Bran erlebt die Begegnung durch eine Warg-Verbindung mit. Nach dem Erntefest bleiben Meera und Jojen in Winterfell. Sie treffen sich oft mit Bran im Götterhain, wo Meera z.B. mit Sommer Kämpfen übt. Er wird böse, als Jojen Bran nach den Wolfsträumen ausfragt, obwohl er sich dagegen wehrt. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Bran befindet sich im Körper von Sommer, als Theon Graufreud und ein paar Eisenmänner Winterfell überfallen, indem sie über die Burgmauer klettern und die Tore von innen öffnen. Sommer wittert die Eindringlinge, doch keiner der Menschen in der Burg wird von seinem Heulen wach. Struppel und er versuchen vergeblich, die Tore zu durchbrechen. Kurz nachdem Theon Graufreud die Festung eingenommen hat, können Bran, Osha, Hodor, Rickon, die Reet-Geschwister und die beiden Schattenwölfe aber fliehen. Theon nimmt die Verfolgung auf, verliert deren Fährte aber im Wolfswald. Bran hatte die Schattenwölfe in den Wald geschickt, damit sie eine falsche Fährte legen, während die Menschen umkehren und sich eine Zeit lang in der Gruft von Winterfell verstecken. Dank Sommer weiß Bran, der in dieser Zeit lernt, die Warg-Verbindung mit Sommer bewusst einzugehen, von der Plünderung von Winterfell und sie können ihr Versteck schließlich wieder verlassen. Während Struppel mit Rickon und Osha in den Süden reisen will, folgt Sommer Bran, Hodor, Meera und Jojen Reet in Richtung Mauer. Als Jon Schnee seinen ersten Wolfstraum hat, spürt er die verstreute Präsenz von fünf Schattenwölfen, wo eigentlich sechs sein sollten (Lady ist ja schon gestorben). Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Auf dem Weg in den Norden und in der Zeit im Verfallenen Turm wechselt Bran immer öfter in den Leib des Schattenwolfes, droht aber auch, sich in ihm zu verlieren, weil er die Zeit so genießt. Er vergisst immer, Jojens Übungen zu machen, wenn er im Wolf ist: ein Zeichen an einem Baum oder mit Steinen hinterlassen oder der Gruppe ein Kaninchen zu bringen. Schließlich entscheidet sich Bran, Jojens Rat zu folgen und im Land jenseits der Mauer nach der Dreiäugigen Krähe zu suchen, damit sie ihm das "Fliegen" beibringe, d.h. dass er das Leibwechseln besser beherrscht. Auf dem Weg durch Flints Hügel und die nördlicher liegenden Berge beobachtet Bran durch Sommers Augen, wie sie von den Bergstämmen aus dem Norden entdeckt werden, doch lassen sie sie in Ruhe. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Als die Gruppe sich Königinkron nähert, wittert Sommer Rehe und verfolgt sie, während Bran und die anderen im Turm auf dem See unterkommen. In der folgenden Nacht zieht ein Unwetter auf, und es erscheinen bewaffnete Männer in dem verwitterten Dorf, die Sommer beobachtet. Als Bran durch Sommer erkennt, dass sein Halbbruder Jon Schnee unter den Männern ist und vom Freien Volk bedroht wird, greift er an, tötet drei Männer und ermöglicht Jon so die Flucht. Sommer selbst kann ebenfalls entkommen, wird aber von einem Pfeil getroffen und Brans Geist wird aus Sommers Körper vertrieben. Am nächsten Tag wagt sich Sommer aus seinem Versteck, frisst von den Leichen, die zurückgelassen worden waren und schwimmt zur Insel hinüber, wo Meera seine Wunde behandelt. Auf dem Weg zur Mauer heilt die Wunde gut und ihm geht es täglich besser. In der folgenden Nacht, die die Gruppe in der Nachtfeste verbringt, geht Sommer auf die Jagd, erscheint aber rechtzeitig, als Samwell Tarly aus dem Brunnen der Küche steigt. Sommer schnüffelt an Sam und erkennt in ihm einen Freund, sodass auch Bran Sam vertraut. Sam führt sie zum Schwarzen Tor unter der Nachtfeste, durch das sie auf die andere Seite der Mauer gelangen, wo Kalthand auf sie wartet. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Nachdem Varamyrs Geist durch den Tod seines Körpers freigesetzt wird, sieht er u. A. wie hundert von Kalthands Raben in die Luft aufsteigen und krächzen, als sie Varamyrs Geist vorbeihuschen sehen, Kalthands Elch röhrt und dabei Jojen und Meera erschreckt, die auf seinem Rücken sitzen und der schlafende Sommer den Kopf hebt und knurrt. Jon Schnee hat einen weiteren Wolfstraum, in dem er in Geists Körper die Präsenz der anderen noch lebenden Schattenwölfe spürt, zu denen auch Sommer gehört, der Jenseits der Mauer unterwegs ist. Kalthand empfängt Bran und seine Gefährten nördlich der Mauer und marschiert mit ihnen durch den verschneiten Verfluchten Wald jenseits der Mauer. Sie suchen die Dreiäugige Krähe. Sommer bildet die Nachhut der kleinen Gruppe. Bran schlüpft immer häufiger in den Körper des Schattenwolfs, denn dann kann er weiter sehen und riechen und kommt sich nicht so sehr vor wie ein Neugeborenes in seinem Weidenkorb. Manchmal schlüpft Bran auch erneut in Hodors Körper und der große Stalljunge scheint sich sogar ein wenig an Bran gewöhnt zu haben, trotzdem fühlt sich Bran in Sommers Körper wohler. Nach einer Weile berichten Kalthands Raben ihm, dass sie verfolgt werden und Kalthand schickt sie alleine weiter, während er sich um die Verfolger kümmern will. Meera will protestieren, aber Jojen sagt ihr, sie solle gehorchen, weil Kalthand das Land besser kenne als sie. Sie ziehen weiter und suchen ein verlassenes Fischerdorf am Rand eines zugefrorenen Sees, so wie Kalthand es ihnen aufgetragen hat. Da sie es zunächst nicht finden können, fährt Bran in Sommers Körper und findet so das Dorf. Anschließend schickt Bran Sommer jagen und er trifft auf Einauge, Pirscher, Listig und ihr Rudel, die gerade über die Leichen von fünf Grenzern der Nachtwache herfallen. Bran spürt Varamyrs Präsenz und erkennt, dass es sich bei dem Anführer um einen weiteren Warg handelt. Sommer besiegt Einauge, der ihm als Zeichen seiner Niederlage seine Kehle anbietet und Sommer tut sich anschließend am Fleisch der dicksten Leiche gütlich. Sommer begleitet Bran in den Hügel zur Höhle des Letzten Grünsehers. Als die Gruppe von Wiedergängern angegriffen wird, verteidigt Sommer Brans Körper, der versucht, in Hodor zu wechseln. Nachdem die Angreifer durch das Feuer von Blatts Fackel verscheucht worden sind, betritt er die Höhle und sitzt an Brans Seite, als dieser wieder aufwacht. Die meisten Menschen in Westeros halten Bran und Rickon für tot, doch Lord Wyman Manderly und Robett Glauer erfahren von Wex Peik, einem Überlebenden der Plünderung von Winterfell, dass sie und ihre Schattenwölfe noch leben und sich aufgeteilt haben. Bran verbringt Monate in der Höhle, während er den Wechsel der Mondphasen beobachtet und von Lord Brynden Strom gelehrt wird. Sommer gräbt sich von Zeit zu Zeit durch den mit Schnee verwehten Hügel, um mit seinem neuen Rudel um Einauge auf die Jagd zu gehen, aber Bran schlüpft nun nur noch selten in dessen Körper, viel lieber beobachtet er ihn von oben beim Fliegen, was ihm nun bedeutend mehr Freude bereitet. Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schattenwölfe Kategorie:Haus Stark